Madelyn Fabray
by Fabson4evea
Summary: 6 year old Madelyn Fabray really wants to know who her dad is but her mom wont tell her. The truth is her mom doesnt know either.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Does she have a name?" the kind nurse asked Quinn

"Yeah, Madelyn." Quinn replied smiling

"Cute, I'll just go and get the birth certificate I'll be right back" The nurse said as she walked out of the room

5 minutes later the nurse returns with papers in her hand

"Ok, I am just going to ask you questions so I can fill it in" Said the nurse

"Ok" Quinn replied

"What's her full name?"

"Madelyn Joy Fabray"

"Date of Birth?"

"The 3rd of June"

"Her mother's full name"?

"Lucy Quinn Fabray"

"Her father's full name?"

"I don't want him on her birth certificate"

The nurse looked at Quinn

"Ok, that's all I need, you can go home now" the nurse said quickly and then left the room.

The truth was Quinn didn't have a home. Her senior year was supposed to be about her. At the start of the year she was dating Noah Puckerman but then her best friend Santana through a party and she made out with Finn. When Puck and Finn's girlfriend Rachel found this out they broke up andQuinn and Finn and started dating. And then Quinn found out she was pregnant and to make matters worse she didn't know who the father was. Puck or Finn?. So she decided to leave she moved to Canada and lived with her aunty started a new school and made new friends but just before Madelyn was born he aunty said she could not live there anymore. So Quinn got a job and moved into an apartment with her new best friend Katie. Katie helped her with Madelyn. But Quinn couldn't handle being 19 and having a baby.

6 years later 

"Madelyn, you are going to be late" Quinn called from the kitchen

"I'm coming." Madelyn called back from her room

Madelyn skipped into the kitchen. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"Mom, I just counted on the calendar its 14 days till my birthday" Madelyn said while Quinn brushed her hair

"I can't believe my baby is going to be 7, what do you want for your birthday?" Quinn asked

"A dog" Madelyn said simply

"Maddie, we've been through this Katie's allergic to dogs" Quinn lied. Katie loved dogs as much as Madelyn did but Quinn didn't want one

"Fine, Can I have a fish?" Maddie asked

"Good idea" Quinn said now let's go you'll be late for school.

It was a nice day so they decided to walk to school. Quinn had the day off so she was going to chill for the day. When they arrived at school Quinn kissed Maddie's head and said goodbye

When Madelyn had gone into her class Quinn got out her phone and texted Jason

Hey babe I have the day off do you want to meet for lunch? xxx

A minute later he texted back

Sure. I'll meet you at our usual place at 1:00 xx

Sounds good xx

Jason was Quinn's boyfriend they had been dating for 3 months and Maddie really liked him.

It was 10:30 when Quinn got the email it read:

Dear Quinn

There is a Glee club reunion on the 1st of June. You should really come bring Madelyn if you want.

Please get back to me ASAP

Love Will x

Quinn smiled she texted Will and told him that and her and Maddie would be there.

Then her phone rang

Quinn: Hello

Secretary: Hello is that Quinn Fabray the mother of Madelyn Fabray?

Quinn: Yes what did she do this time?

Secretary: She threw a book at a girls head and then left the room without permission could you please come in so we could discuss her behaviour?

Quinn: Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes

Quinn put down the phone and texted Jason

Sorry babe I can't make lunch. Maddie got in trouble again sorry xxx

Its fine I'll see you later xxx

She smiled at the text he sent her and got in her car and drove to the school

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I have no idea who is going to be maddies dad Finn or Puck but review who you think should be and then I will see hope you enjoyed I willl have the next one up asap :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"It's no big deal" Madelyn said as they got in the car

"Madelyn, your 6 what do you mean it's no big deal. You got suspended" Quinn yelled furiously

"So" Madelyn said folding her arms

The rest of the car ride was silent when they got home Maddie went straight to her room and Quinn walked into the kitchen and sighed.

She logged into her Facebook account. She seen the Finn, Puck, Rachel and Mercedes were online.

She updated her status by saying

_I can't believe that Madelyn got suspended again. But I can't wait for the Glee reunion next week._

_Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones and 4 others like this _

She logged out of Facebook and then the sitting room door opened. Katie and her boyfriend Max walked out into the kitchen holding hands

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were in there" Quinn said

"Yeah, I thought you were going to be out all day?" Katie asked

"I was but Maddie got suspended" Quinn replied looking back at the computer she was booking flights back to Lima for the runion. When she had booked them she looked at the clock. It read 17:45.

Quinn walked down the hall and knocked on the door of Madelyns room. She was crying

"Whats wrong baby?" Quinn asked as she hugged the little girl

Madelyn shook her head

"Maddie you can tell me" Quinn said sweetly

"NO I CAN'T" Maddie yelled "Just leave me alone"

Quinn backed away

"Ok, but when you're ready to talk about it I'll be in the kitchen "Quinn said as she walked out the door

20 minutes later Quinn was reading a magazine at the table when Madelyn came in. Her eyes were red from the crying. Quinn looked up from her magazine

"I'm not telling you. I was just wondering could I have a glass of water." Madelyn asked quietly

"Sure" Quinn said getting up and hugging the 6 year old. Quinn handed her the drink.

"Are you sure, you don't want to tell me?" Quinn asked

Madelyn started crying. Quinn picked her up and kissed her

"Maddie, if you tell me I can fix it" Quinn said

"But if I tell you, they'll call me names" Maddie sobbed

Quinn sat on a chair and put Madelyn on her knee

"Ok baby, you have to telll me what happened or I can't fix it" Quinn said firmly

"Fine, we were doing our family tree today at school and when my teacher asked why I hadn't put my dad in I said because I didn't have one. And the at lunchtime Isabel and Jordyn called me a weirdo because I don't have a dad." Madelyn said while crying

"Shhhh its ok don't cry. Why are you crying?" Quinn asked

"Because their right I'm not normal everybody else in my class has a dad and I don't" she replied

Quinn hugged her little girl

"Ok, how about you go and ask Katie will she give you a bath and put you to bed. I have to make some phone calls" Quinn said

"Fine" Madelyn got off the chair and went to find Katie

Quinn pulled out her phone and called Merceddes

Merceddes: hello?

Quinn: Hi Merceddes, its Quinn

M: Hi Q, how are you? How is Maddie?

Q: Yeah were good. I was wornding if we could stay with yo when we come to Lima?

M: Sure no problem, do you need me to pick you up from the airport?

Q: Yes please

M: How old is Maddie now?

Q: Nearly 7

M: Oh My Goodness, she is getting so big. Have you seen Beth?

Q: No, have you

M: Wait you didn't hear

Q: No

M: Shelby died in a car crash 4 months ago

Q: Wheres Beth is she ok

M: Beths fine she has been leaving with Puck. He is such a good dad

Q: Why didn't anyone tell me

M: Puck told everyone one that he would tell you. I can ring him now and ask why he didn't tell you

Q: No I will see him in a few days I will talk to him then

M: Ok

Q: I have to go I can hear Maddie crying bye

M: Bye

Quinn hung up. She was furious why hadn't Puck told her all she knew was that she was going to confront him and get full custody of Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Quinn stepped off the plane holding Maddies' hand. They were greeted by Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hi guys" Quinn said happily

"OMG Q" Kurt yelled

"This is my daughter Maddie" Quinn said pointing to the little girl

"Quinn she looks so much like you" Mercedes said

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Quinn laughed

"Who's her dad? Kurt asked

"Can you guys keep a secret? Quinn asked

"YES" They both said at the same time

"I don't know who it is. It's either Finn or Puck" Quinn responded

"Oh My God" Merccedes said quitely

"Yeah, I am going to try and figure out who it is I think its Puck because she is a badass like him but I'm not 100% sure. Quinn replied

"Anyway, lets get going because I have arraged for us to go to Pucks to see Beth" Mercedes said

"I can't believe I get to see her" Quinn said smiling

When the arrived at Pucks moms house (That's where they had been living). Quinn was begining to have second thoughts.

"I don't know if I'm ready" Quinn said worringly

"Trust me Q, Beth is the most sweetest,kindest child you'll ever meet" Kurt said resassuring her

"Ok" Quinn got out the car. They had droped Madelyn off at Quinns moms before they went to see Beth. So this way Quinn could spend time with Beth without Maddie getting jealous.

Quinn knocked on the door and Puck opened it.

"Hey" He said giving her a hug

"Hi" She replied

"Come in, Beth is in the garden. Follow me" Puck said happily

They walked throgh the kitchen and out the back door into the garden. Pucks sister Sara who is 18 was sunbathing

"Oh My Gosh Quinn" Sara yelled as she got up to hug Quinn

"Hi Sara how have you been?" Quinn asked

"Fine" She replied and then sat back down and continued sunbathing. Beth was playing with her barbies further down the garden

"Beth, come here for a minute" puck called. The little girl got up walked over to Puck

"Yes?"

"This is Quinn. Shes your mom" Puck said

Beth looked Quinn up and down

"I already have a mom" Beth said rudely

"BETH" Puck shouted

"What?" Beth asked

"That was a bit mean" Puck replied

"But, I do" Beth said truthfully "Can I go back to playing with my barbies?"

"Fine" Puck said and Beth ran back down the garden and continued playing

"Sorry about that" Puck apologized

"Its ok, you're a good dad you know" Quinn said

"Thanks"

Mercedes looked at her watch.

"We better get going we are meeting Blaine, Finn and Rachel for dinner. Do you want to come? Mercedes asked

"I kinda need to talk to Puck could you pick up Maddie and bring her with you guys?" Quinn asked

"Sure, Bye Beth" kurt called down the garden

Beth looked up and waved

"Why didn't you tell me about Shelby dying?" Quinn asked curiously

"Because, I didn't want you to take Beth away from me" Puck answered truthfully

Quinn sighed, he was right if she knew about it she probley would have taken her away.

"What time is it Sara" Puck asked his younger sister

"5:30" she replied

Puck walked inside and opened the cupboard

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked following him

"Making dinner, she has to eat"

"Oh, whats it like having her around?" Quinn asked

"Shes quite, doesn't eat a lot and she likes playing" Puck said while putting the mac and cheese in the oven

Puck walked back outside

"Beth" He called "Dinners ready"

Quinn, Puck, Beth and Sara all sat around the table for dinner

"So Beth whos your best friend at school?" Quinn asked

"I don't have one" beth replied simply

"Oh do you have a lot of different friends then?"

"Nope" she replied

"Ok" Quinn said

"Do you have any other children?" Beth asked Quinn

"Yeah, Madelyn shes 6"

"Oh, I'm finished" Beth said turning to Puck

"Ok, do you want to go watch some TV? Puck asked Beth

Just then Pucks mom walked in

"Oh, hi Quinn" She said while giving Beth, Puck and Sara a kiss on the head

"Hi Mrs Puckerman" Quinn said

"No please call me Tina. We used to live together" She said laughing

"You used to live here?" Beth asked

"Yeah, before you were born. I was kicked out of my house" Quinn said

"Oh, I'm sorry I got you kicked out of your house" Beth said sadley and then she started crying

"Hey its ok" Quinn said while pulling the little girl up on her knee

"Whats wrong Beth?" Puck asked

"I miss my mom" Beth said sobbing into Quinn shoulder

Quinn looked at Puck

"Hey do you want some ice cream" Puck asked

"No" Beth said

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Pucks mom suggested

"NO" she yelled

"Well what do you want?" Puck asked

"I JUST WANT MY MOM" She screamed and then ran out of the room

Quinn looked at Puck again

"I'll go and talk to her" Puck said getting up

"No don't leave her. I've learnt from Maddie that if you leave her to think for a while she will soon come out" Quinn said

"Ok"

About an hour later Puck and Quinn were watching Dancing With The Stars when Beth came in

"I'm sorry" Beth said

"What are you sorry for?" Quinn asked

"For shouting and crying"

"Come here" Puck said patting the space between him and Quinn on the sofa.

She sat down

"Beth, were not mad at you for shouting. We get it we would be crying if we didn't have our moms anymore" Quinn said truthfully

"But it is bed time so lets go" Puck said picking Beth up off the sofa

"Quinn?" Beth said

"Yes?"

"Did you know that Puckerman is a great singer " Beth asked

Quinn laughed

"She calls you Puckerman?" Quinn asked Puck

"Yeah, Finn was over here last week and he called me Puckerman and she has been doing it ever since" Puck said

"Well did you know he was a good singer?" Beth asked again

"yes I did" Quinn said

"He sings me my song every night before bed" Beth said

"Whats your song?" Quinn asked

"Beth by Kiss. He said he sang it to you and that's why you called me Beth"

"That's right" Quinn said

"Goodnight Quinn" Beth said

"Goodnight Beth"

**Review please :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Quinn woke up on a blow up bed on Pucks bedroom floor. She got up and put on shorts and a t-shirt and walked down stairs where Puck was making Pancakes for Beth.

"Hey Quinn" Beth said excitedly

"Hey, what are you doing?" Quinn asked

"Making pancakes. My mom and sister are gone out so I decided to make Beth pancakes. Do you want any?" Puck asked

"No, I'm ok" Quinn said

"Guess where I'm going today" Beth said

"Where?" Quinn asked

"To Finn and Rachel's house"

"Oh that's nice." Quinn said disappointed because she wanted to spend the day with Beth and Puck

"Yeah, I have to go to work for a couple of hours so I asked Finchel could they mind her "Puck said taking a bite out of an apple

"Are we going out for dinner tonight?" Beth asked

"Yes everybody who was in Glee club from the years 2009-2012 are going to be there" Quinn said

"Beth go and get dressed and then mabey Quinn will drop you at Finn and Rachels for me" Puck said

"Yeah, no problem. I am going to Mercedes house anyway" Quinn replied

Beth ran off to get dressed

"She likes you" Puck said smiling

"You're a good dad" Quinn said blushing a little.

Then Beth cam down dressed. She had a t-shirt on that said"_My dads a rock star" _

Quinn laughed when she saw it

"Who bought that for you?" Quinn asked Beth while pointing at the t-shirt

"My mom, she saw it and thought it would be perfect for her" Puck said blushing a little

"Ok, lets go Beth" Quinn said taking hold of the littles girls hand

Quinn straped Beth into the back seat and closed the door

"I'll see you at Breadstix at 6:00 tonight for the reunion" Puck said

"Yeah I can't wait to see everybody will you pick Beth up from Finchels?" Quinn asked getting in to her car

"Sure, see ya later Beth" Puck called as Quinn closed her door and put on her seatbelt

"Bye Puckerman" Beth called back smiling

Quinn laughed she couldn't believe that even his own daughter was calling him Puckerman.

The drive to Finn and Rachels was quite, they bearly spoke two words to each other. When they arrived at Finn and Rachels Beth jumped out of the car and ran into the house without even ringing the doorbell, Quinn followed closely behind.

"FINN" Beth screamed the minute she seen Finn

"Hi Beth I haven't seen you in a while" Finn said picking up the little girl

"Oh My Goodness Quinn how are you" Rachel asked before pulling Quinn in for a hug

"I am good I see that you two are very happy" Quinn said

"Yeah, we are but nothing makes me happier than being with Beth" Finn said kissing the little girls forehead

Quinn smiled

"Quinn?" Beth asked

"Yes Beth?" Quinn replied

"Finn calls me Drizzle, nobody willl tell me why will you?" Asked Beth

Quinn looked at Finn and burst out laughing

"Well Finn thought before you were born that Drizzle would be a perfect name but I said no so its like a nick name fore you" Quinn said still laughing

"Oh sorry uncle Finn I like Beth better" Beth said apologizeing

"That's ok kiddo what do you want to do today?" Finn asked

"Do you want to go to the park?" Rachel asked

"Yes" Beth said

"Beth do you want to come and get a drink from the kitchen with me?" Rachel asked

"Ok, see ya later Quinn." Beth said skipping off with Rachel

"Bye Beth, Puck will pick you up later" Quinn called

When Beth and Rachel had gone out of sight Quinn started to speak

"Why aren't you in New York?" Quinn asked

"We were and we had a son Lucas. And then we came back to visit and Rachel and Lucas got into a car crash. Rachel was alright but he died" Finn said tears in his eyes

"I'm so sorry to hear" Quinn said

"Its ok and then he was burried here and Rachel didn't want to go back to New York" Finn said

"Oh have you thought about having any more kids?" Quinn asked

"I want more but Rachel said shes not ready" Finn replied

"Oh, do you know what time it is?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject

Finn looked at his watch

"12:00"

"Oh I better go I'll see you later"

"Bye Quinn"

"Bye Finn"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Thank you for you good reviews. There is a lot of Drama coming up but I still want to know who you think should be Madelyns dad and why?. Ok REVIEW<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quinn walked up the driveway of Mercedes house. She didn't have a key so she rang the doorbell

"Hey" Mercedes said when she answered the door

"Hi, I am so sorry about last night I know I said I would be home before 10 but…." Before she could say any more Mercedes interrupted her

"Quinn, I am not your mother you are all grown up now you can stay out as late as you want" Mercedes said reassuring the girl

"Ok, how is Maddie?" Quinn asked

"She was upset when you didn't come home last night and now she won't talk to anyone." Mercedes replied

Quinn walked into the sitting room where Maddie was sitting watching TV.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I wasn't home last night to read you a story" Quinn said kindly

Madelyn didn't move she just continued to look at the TV. Quinn sat down beside her and pulled her in for a hug.

"NO" Madelyn screamed

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked confused

"I NO WHERE YOU WERE LAST NIGHT. MERCEDES TOLD ME. YOU WERE OFF WITH YOU NEW FAVOURITE CHILD" Madelyn yelled

"Maddie, you need to stop shouting" Quinn said trying to calm the little girl down

Maddie stormed off upstairs, Quinn buried her head in her hands. Then Mercedes came in

"Hey Quinn, it's going to be ok" Mercedes reassured her

"What am I going to do" Quinn asked

"Why don't you spend the day with her? Her birthday is coming up, you should take her shopping" Mercedes replied

Quinn looked up at Mercedes and smiled

"You're right thanks" Quinn said standing up and hugging her

"No problem"

Quinn ran up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door her and Maddie were sharing

"Maddie, can I come in?" Quinn asked

"FINE" Maddie shouted

Quinn walked inside and found the little girl lying on the bed

"How about me and you go shopping for the day and maybe we could go to the park and get ice-cream?" Quinn asked

Maddie smiled

"Yeah"

4 hours later

They had just finished shopping and were walking towards the park.

"Mommy, I can see the slide" Maddie shouted as she ran toward the park

"Be careful" Quinn shouted back.

Quinn sat down on a bench in the park

"QUINN" She heard someone shout

"Hey Beth" Quinn said smiling

"Finn and Rachel are over there" Beth said pointing to them and then running off

Madelyn's POV

"Hi I'm Beth whats you're name" I looked up and saw a girl who looked just like me

"Hi I'm Maddie" I said smiling

"Who are you here with" my new friend asked me

"My Mom, you?" I replied I was starting to like this beth girl

"Oh well I have two Moms and one dad" Beth said

"Is your mom here today?" I asked

"Yeah shes over there" Beth said pointing to Quinn

"THAT'S MY MOM, NOT YOURS" Maddies shouted

Beth backed away

Normal POV

Quinn looked up when she heard Maddie shouting

"MADELYN, get down here right now" Quinn yelled

"What" She asked when she had come down

"I see you have met Beth" Quinn said trying to be calm

"She said you were her mom, your MY mom" Madelyn yelled

"I am both of your moms and no yelling at Beth" Quinn said

"Fine"

"Go off and play we have to go in 10 minutes" Quinn said

When Beth had gone Quinn walked over to the bench were Finn and Rachel were sitting

"Hey" Quinn said smiling

"Hello" Rachel replied

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Quinn asked

"No its fine" Rachel said

"You're a good mom Quinn" Finn said

"No I'm not I can't go 5minutes without Maddie yelling at me" Quinn admitted

"Your not going to believe this when I tell you" Rachel said smiling

"Tell me what?" Quinn asked confused

"When Beth was 6 she used to be the exact same. Once she turned 7 and started 2nd grade she calmed down its just a fase kids go through"

Quinn smiled "I hope your right"

"Ok Beth we better go Puck will be here soon" Rachel said taking hold of the little girls hand

"Bye Maddie, Bye Quinn" Beth said sweetly

Bye Beth see you later" Quinn said

"Whatever" Maddie said and rolled her eyes

"Madelyn, we need to talk" Quinn said turning to her

"What is your problem with Beth?" Quinn askedn her

" I just don't want her taking my mom away from me" Madelyn said

"Maddie you have to stop being so jealous" Quinn said hugging her daughter

Maddie smiled "Can we get ice-cream?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU 4 THE AMAZING REVIEWS, OK so i still want to no who u guys should be the dad and after this chapter I will make up my mind :Dx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 **

"Are you nearly ready? We are going to be late" Quinn called from the bottom of the stairs

"I'm coming" Maddie called and the appeared at the top of the stairs in a pink dress

"How do I look?" She asked her mom

"Like an angle. Now let's go"

Mercedes drove to Breadstix. They were the last ones to arrive

"The restraunt had managed to fit everyone around two tables

"Hey everyone" Quinn said walking over to them

"Quinn" They all yelled at the same time

Quinn laughed

"This is Maddie" Quinn said pointing to Madelyn who was standing behind her

"Hi Maddie, I'm Noah" Puck said smiling at the little girl

Maddie waved, but still stayed behind Quinn. Quinn sat down beside Puck and Maddie sat beside Quinn.

"So what do you guys want" A waiter asked

"Emmm, I'll have the salad please" Quinn replied

Everybody stared at her

"What?" she asked

"Quinn, you haven't been here in 6 years and your ordering a salad" Puck said

Quinn laughed

"I'm not that hungry"

"So I have a question for everybody" Quinn said when everybody had ordered. They all looked at her

"Ok, why am I the only one who has had kids. I mean I was expecting to come back and see everyone with millions of kids" Quinn said taking a sip of her lemonade

Everyone laughed expect Rachel. Rachel just excused herself from the table and walked off in the direction of the bathroom

"I'll go after her" Finn said getting up

"No, I will" Quinn replied and got up and walked over to the bathrooms. She walked in and heard crying coming from one of the stalls, she knew it was Rachel because there was no one else in there.

"Hey, Rachel" Quinn called awkardly

"Oh hi Quinn" Rachel said walking out of the toilet

"Theres no need to explain to me why your crying I know Finn told me about Lucas" Quinn said hugging the girl

"I just miss him so much" Rachel said crying into Quinn

"I felt the exact same way when I gave up Beth, one thing I needed was my friends to help me get through it and they were always there so you know what Rachel Berry?" Quinn said smiling

"What?" she asked wiping her eyes

"I am going to be here for you"

"Thanks Quinn" Just then Quinn got a text from Jason. Quinn smiled and pressed a button on her phone and read the text

_Hey Quinn, I am sorry to tell you this over text but…. I'm breaking up with you. I hope we can still be friends. _

Quinn froze ahe couldn't believe that he broke up with her and by text he didn't even have the guts to call her. A tear rolled down her face

"Quinn are you ok?" Rachel asked

Quinn showed Rachel the phone and started crying. Rachel hugged the girl

"Quinn its going to be ok" Rachel reasurred her

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Quinn yelled

"I just do"

"Rachel?" Quinn asked trying to stop crying

"Yea?"

"Will you bring me home" Quinn asked wiping her eyes and looking in the mirror

"Of course I'll just tell Finn that I am going to tell Finn you go and wait in my car"

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn hugged Rachel one more time and walked out the bathroom door

Rachel waled over to the tables where the Glee Club were. She noticed that Maddie was sitting on pucks knee playing with his mohawk. Rachel walked over to Finn and whispered in his ear

"I am going to take Quinn home her boyfriend just broke up with her by text"

Finn mouth hung open

"Oh my God" Finn said back

"What wrong Finn?" Puck asked

"Quinn boyfriend just broke up with her by text" Finn said back to him

"You mean Jason, I liked him he brought me lots of toys and candy" Maddie said smiling

"Yeah, I am going to bring her back to our house and then I'll be back" Rachel said before kissing Finn on the cheek

"Do I have to come I like it here, I like Noah" Maddie said wrapping her arms around Pucks neck

"Ok, Maddie you can stay here with Puck" Rcahel said laughing

Rachel came back 20 minutes later

"Hey, hows Quinn?" Finn asked as Rachel sat back down

"Upset, she just locked herself in the guestroom and refused to come out" Rachel said

"Mommy always does that" Maddie said still sitting on Pucks knee

"What does she always do sweetie?" Rachel asked

"After someone breaks up with her. She locks herself in her room and cries and says she finished with men. But then she always goes and gets another boyfriend" Maddie said

"Has she had many boyfriends?" Santana asked

"Well, there was Andy and I liked him because he had the same name and Andy in toystory and I love that movie. And then there was Elliot and didn't like him and then there was Jason but there clearly over now" Maddie said simply

"Ok, hey I have an idea why don't we sing to her you know a song to make her feel better" Santana said looking at everyone

"Can me and Maddie be in it please?" Beth asked

"Sure I have the perfect song in mind" Rachel said smiling

When they all arrived at Finn and Rachels they all walked upstairs and Rachel knocked on Quinns door

"Quinn come out"

"No"

"I thought you might that" Rachel said "Ready 1,2,3,

Here's a little song i wrote,  
>you might want to sing it note for note,<br>don't worry, be happy

in every life we have some trouble,  
>when you worry you make it double<br>don't worry, be happy

dont worry be happy now  
>dont worry be happy<br>dont worry be happy  
>dont worry be happy<br>dont worry be happy  
>aint got no place to lay your head,<br>somebody came and took your bed,  
>don't worry, be happy<p>

the landlord say your rent is late,  
>he may have to litagate,<br>dont worry (small laugh) be happy,

look at me im happy,  
>don't worry, be happy<p>

i give you my phone number,  
>when your worried, call me,<br>i make you happy

don't worry, be happy

aint got no cash, aint got no style,  
>aint got no gal to make you smile<br>but don't worry, be happy

cos when you worry, your face will frown,  
>and that will bring everybody down,<br>so don't worry, be happy

don't worry, be happy now...

don't worry, be happy  
>don't worry, be happy<br>don't worry, be happy  
>don't worry, be happy<p>

now there this song i wrote  
>i hope you you learned it note for note<br>like good little children

dont worry be happy

listen to what i say  
>in your life expect some trouble<br>when you worry you make it double  
>dont worry be happy<br>be happy now

dont worry, be happy  
>dont worry, be happy<br>dont worry, be happy  
>dont worry, be happy<br>dont worry

dont worry be happy  
>don't worry, don't worry, don't do it,<br>be happy,put a smile on your face,  
>don't bring everybody down like this<p>

don't worry, it will soon pass whatever it is,  
>don't worry, be happy,<p>

By the time they had finished singing Quinn had come out of the bedroom and was hugging everyone. And then she saw Maddie up in Pucks arms and was hoping he would turn out to be the dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so what did you think REVIEW please because if I get no reviews I am not writing another chapter thanks :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own Glee :( Thanks for all the reviews. ENjoy :)**

**Chapter 7 :)**

When Quinn woke up the next morning it took her a few second to figure out where she was. Then she remembered she had spent the night at Finn and Rachel's. Maddie was lying in the bed beside her fast asleep sucking her thumb. Quinn smiled. Then she heard singing coming from the kitchen so she decided to up and talk to Rachel before Maddie came down and demanded to go and see Puck. Quinn was getting worried; she didn't want Maddie to get attached to Puck in case Finn turned out to be the dad. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table

"Oh, hey Quinn" Rachel said

"Hi Rachel, where's Finn?" Quinn asked

"Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike and Artie decided to go fishing" Rachel said taking a bite out of her toast

"Oh, where's Beth?" Quinn asked suddenly worried where her daughter might be

"Pucks mom has her I think, do you want something to eat?" Rachel asked

"No thank you"

"Look Quinn I know your sad but you have to eat" Rachel said handing her a bit of toast

Quinn shook her head

"You know when Finn broke up with me before Nationals I didn't eat for about 1 a week and a half" Quinn said truthfully

Rachel's mouth hung open

"Quinn, I 'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen" Rachel said apologizing

Quinn laughed. And then she heard crying coming from her room. She got up and went to see why Maddie was crying

"Hey baby, are you ok?" Quinn asked when she entered the room and her daughter was sitting up crying

"I didn't know where I was when I woke up and I couldn't see you" The little girl replied and then hugged Quinn

"It's ok do you want some breakfast?" Quinn asked

Maddie nodded and Quinn picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. When she got there Finn and Rachel were their kissing and Puck was standing there looking uncomfortable.  
>"Hey, I didn't hear you come in" Quinn said turning to Puck<p>

Puck just smiled

"NOAH" Maddie screamed

"Hey Maddie, how are you?" Puck asked

"Fine, I am about to eat breakfast"

"Yum can I have some?" Puck asked

"Aunty Rachel?" Maddie said turning to look at Rachel

"Yes Maddie"

"Can my friend Noah have some breakfast with me?"

Rachel nodded and then smiled

"Did Uncle Noah and Uncle Finn catch any fish?" Quinn asked

"Oh yes but they are pretty small" Finn said

"We named them" Puck said proudly

"What did you call them"Rachel asked

"I called my two Mario and Luigi" Puck said smiling

Quinn rolled her eyes

"And I called my two Finchel and Drizzle"

"Finchel suck, did you know that" Maddie said as Rachel handed her a drink

"Maddie that's not nice, who told you that?" Quinn asked

Puck looked guilty

"Puck stop telling her things like that"

"Sorry Momma Quinn" Puck said as her took a sip out of his cup

Quinn just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You two are like two kids" Finn said as he sat back and watched them fighting

"What ever" Puck said sitting down beside Maddie and started eating

After about an hour Puck said he had to leave

"Say hi to Beth for me" Quinn called after him as he got into his car

"Sure, Bye" Puck said and waved

Quinn shut the door and smiled.

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Yeah" Quinn said walking into the kitchen

"We were wondering if we could take Maddie swimming?" Finn asked

"Yeah sure. I was just gonna hang around here all day" Quinn said

"You can come if you want" Rachel said

"No I have a book and besides Maddie should get some alone time with her Aunt and Uncle before we go back to Canada" Quinn said

"Wait your not seriosly going back are you?" Finn asked

"Yeah we are. All her friends are their and shes starting 1st grade in September" Quinn said

"Quinn, I thought you liked it here. What about Beth?" Rachel asked

"Shes happy with Puck, more happy than she will be with me" Quinn said

"Ok Maddie ready to go swimming?" Finn asked

After they left Quinn sat down on the sofa and started to read her book. She had been reading for about 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door. She got up to open it

"You can't leave" Puck yelled the minute she opened the door

"Well Hello to you to" she said and nodded for him to come inside

"Why are you going back to Canada? Puck asked

"Puck" Quinn said in a warning voice

"I just don't want you to leave" Puck said looking down at the floor

"That's sweet, by the way wheres Beth?" Quinn asked every time she seen Puck Beth was never with him

"My sister brought her shopping"

"Do you want to go get some ice-cream?" Quinn asked

"is Quinn Fabray asking me out for ice-cream?"

"Is Noah Puckerman acting like a 6 year old?"

Puck smiled and they both headed for the door


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"Ok, I'll make you a deal" Puck said

Quinn sighed her and Puck had just come back from getting ice-cream and they were in Pucks moms house. He was trying to come up with ways to get her to stay in Lima.

"What's the deal?"

"If you stay in Lima. I'll marry you."

Quinn laughed and hit him over the head with a pillow

"I don't want to get married to you"

Puck frowned

"Well at least not yet" Quinn said. He smiled just as Quinns phone rang from her bag

"I gotta get that, I'll be right back" Quinn looked at the caller ID it was Rachel

Q: Hey Rach

R: Quinn where are you

Q: At Pucks why?

R: Oh no reason I just got a fright when we came home and no one was here

Q: Yeah I'm fine. I will be home in 10

R: Ok see ya then

Q: Bye

R: Bye

Quinn hung up and went back into the sitting room.

"That was Rachel, I better get going" Quinn said

"Before you go its Beths birthday tomorrow. I was thinking the three of us could do something?" Puck asked

"Yeah, how about we go to the zoo?. I can asked Racehel and Finn to mind Maddie." Quinn replied

"Ok, so I'll see you here at 9:00 tomorrow morning I'll see you then" Puck said

"Bye"

"Bye"

10 minutes later-

"Hello" Quinn called as she opened the door

"Mommy were in the kitchen painting" Maddie called

Quinn walked into the kitchen and Finn and Maddie were painting

"Hey" Quinn said

"Look at Finn's picture" Maddie said pointing at the page in front of Finn

Finn had painted a picture of Rachel, Maddie and himself at the swimming pool

"Finn Hudson, I never knew you were that artistic" Quinn said laughing "Wheres Rachel?"

"Upstairs, she'll be down in a minute" Finn said

"Ok, what are you doing tomorrow?" Quinn asked Finn

"Nothing, why?"

"Well its Beth's birthday and me and Puck are going to take her to the zoo and….."

"And you want us to mind Maddie?" Finn asked

"Please" Quinn pleaded

"Of course we will" Then Rachel came down

"Oh, hi Quinn"

"Hey Rach"

"Babe were minding Maddie tomorrow because Quinn and Puck are bringing Beth to the zoo" Finn said

"Can I come to the zoo?" Maddie asked

"No darling, its Beth's birthday that's why were bringing her" Quinn said

Maddie frowned

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" Finn asked trying to cheer her up

"Yeah" Maddie was now happy

"Ok Maddie do you want to come shopping with me?" Quinn asked she had to go and buy a present for Beth

"I wanna stay with with Finn" Maddie said getting up and hugging Finn

"Ok, Rach you wanna come with me?" Quinn asked

"Ok, lets go" Rachel said

"Be good for Finn we'll be back in a couple of hours" Quinn said giving Maddie a kiss before walking out the door

"Bye" Rachel shouted before closeing the door.

"So have you got any idea what you are going to get Beth?" Rachel asked as they pulled into the car park of 'Toys R Us'

"Not a clue mabey a doll or something" Quinn said as she locked the car and they walked in to the shop

An hour later they came out. Quinn bought Beth a Barbie and Ken dream house and a slide to put in the back garden

"That was fun" Rachel said smiling

"Yeah, but we better get going poor Finn has been stuck with Maddie and her mood swings all day" Quinn said laughing

"No Finn loves her, it was the same the first time he met Beth he just fell in love" Rachel replied

Quinn smiled maybe it wouldn't be too bad if Finn turned out to be her dad but she didn't want to hurt Rachel so she decided to tell Rachel the truth

"Rach, I need to tell you something" Quinn said

"Yeah, what is it?" Rachel asked

"I don't know who Maddies dad is. Its either Finn or Puck I wanted to tell you because i didn't wan you to hear it from anyone else"

Rachel was gobsmacked

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"Well, I dated with Puck and then Finn and they I had Maddie." Quinn reminded her

"So my husband could be your baby daddy?" Rachel asked

"There is a 50% chance. I am so sorry Rach, don't be mad at me" Quinn replied

"Quinn, I'm not mad. But are you going to find out I mean like a DNA test?" Rachel asked

"Yes, I rang the hospital and they said that they had a slot avaible the day after tommorow" Quinn said getting into her car

"Just let me know what the results are" Rachel said camly

"Wait, your not mad" Quinn asked confused

"Nope"

"Why not, I mean in less than 48 hours were going to know something that could change both of our lives for ever and your not mad"

Rachel never thought of it this way she could loose her husband and she didn't want that to happen.

"Quinn" Rachel asked

"Yeah?"

"If Maddie turns out to be Finns is their any way you could maybe not tell him" Rachel asked

Quinn thought about it

"I'm sorry Rach, I've learnt my lesson I can't lie to people" Quinn said while pulling up onto Rachel and Finns drive

**The Next Day :)**

"Tell Beth we say Happy Birthday" Rachel called as Quinn ran out the door

"Sure, Bye" Quinn yelled back and got into her car

She drove to Pucks house and knocked the door. Beth answered

"Happy Birthday" Quinn said pulling her in for a hug and giving her a kiss on the head

"Pucks making me pancakes before we go to the zoo" Beth said excitely

"Ok, I have presents for you their in the car go and ask Puck will he help me carry them in" Quinn said

Beth turned around a skipped into the kitchen and a few seconds later Puck appered

"Hey" He said

"I can't believe its been 9 years, it feels like just yesterday that she was born" Quinn said

"Yeah, I know" They both stood there for a second remembering that day

"You needed help with something?" Puck asked

"Oh yeah, I got her some stuff and its heavy" Quinn said leading Puck to her car.

After they brought everything inside they headed for the zoo

They spent a couple of hours there but Quinn coludn't enjoy heself she was too worried about tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>Ok in the next chapter Maddies dad will be revelied :) Review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**AN: This is it this is the chapter where you find out who Maddies dad is ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( BTW Thank you so much for the reviews :) **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to one of my BFFS: Finchel-Best couple :) Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Quinn sat in the kitchen of Rachel and Finns house she had been in the doctors that morning and they said they would ring her before 6:00 to tell her the results of the DNA tests. It was now 2:00. Finn and Puck had taken Beth and Maddie to see William McKinley High School.<p>

"Here you go" Rachel said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" Quinn said taking a sip out of the cup

"What are you going to do?" Rachel asked

"What do you mean" Quinn replied

"Quinn you and I both know that when the doctor rings and gives you the results…." She was cut off by the sound of Quinns phone ringing

"Oh My God this is it" Quinn said but when she answered the phone it was only Puck

Q: What do you want Puckerman

P: Waiting for someone inparticular to call you?

Q: Yes auctually I am

Quinn and Rachel hadn't told Finn and Puck the whole whos Maddies dad situstion they didn't want Baby-gate part 2 to break out

P: Oh ok Bye

Q: Wait you didn't want anything

P: Yeah, I did but I forgot what it was

Quinn laughed

Q: Ok Bye

She hung up and rolled her eyes. Quinn and Rachel sat in silence

"Rach?" Quinn asked after a few minutes

"Yeah?"

"What am i gonna do, I am so scared" Quinn replied

"It will be ok" Rachel said

After a few hours her phone rang. Quinn looked at the called id

"It's the doctor" Quinn said

Rachel bit her lip

"Hello" Quinn said when she answered the call. Rachel left the room

D: Hello is this Quinn Fabray

Q: Yeah

D: Ok well Ms Fabray we have the results of who the father of your daughter Madelyn Fabray is.

Q: Ok

D: The father is Mr Noah Puckerman

Quinn smiled

Q: Thank you so much

D: No problem goodbye

Quinn hung up the phone and smiled she was so happy

Rachel came back in

"Hey how was it" She asked quitely

"Pucks the dad" Quinn replied and the the two girls hugged

"That's great news" Rachel said

"I cant wait to tell Puck"

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Rachel asked

"I think so he loves Beth and Maddie"

Just as she said that Finn,Puck, Beth and Maddie. Someone crying. Quinn jumped off her chair to see who was crying. It was Beth. Finn was carring carring her

"What happened?" Quinn asked

"Beth fell" Finn replied simply

"Hey Beth I have princess plasters do you want one" Rachel asked

"Can I have one?" Maddie asked

"Of couse, Maddie, Beth, Finn come with me I think Quinn needs to talk to Noah" Rachel said as the all walked into the kitchen

"You had something to say?" Puck asked smugly

"Ok please don't be mad at me"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Your Maddies dad" Quinn blurted out

Puck froze

"Please don't be mad I would have told you but I only found out about 10minutes ago" Quinn said

He walked over and hugged her

"I'm not mad I am happy. Now I have another daughter." He said and Quinn smiled

"Phew, I thought you would be mad" She said

"Hey, come with me I want to show you something" Puck said holding out his hand

"We can't leave the girls" Quinn said turning around

"They'll be fine for a few minutes" Puck said taking her hand and they walked out the door

Puck drove for about five minutes until he came to a little lake that Quinn recognised

"Oh My God, I haven't been here in like 8 years but it hasn't changed" Quinn said smiling

"Yeah, I know. I used to come here all the time to think but I haven't been in a couple of months" Puck replied pulling her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head

They stood their in silence for 10 minutes

"We better go" Quinn said heading back for his car

"Yeah, ok"

The drive home was silent until Puck decided to speak

"So how are we going to tell Maddie and Beth about this" He asked

"I guess we'll tell them when we get home" Quinn replied

"Ok"

When they arrived at Finn and Rachels, Puck didn't even bother knocking

"Puck, don't be so rude we don't even live here" Quinn said hitting him lightly on the back of his head

Puck rolled his eyes and continued walking to the kitchen where Maddie and Rachel were making dinner

"Hey baby" Quinn said kissing Maddies head

"Hi Mom"

"Wheres Beth" Puck asked looking around

"Her and Finn are in the garden" Puck looked out the back door and Finn and Beth were playing football

"Hey Maddie, do you remember when you wanted to know who your dad was" Quinn said and Maddie looked up

"Well, its Noah" Quinn said smiling

Maddie jumped off the chair she had been sitting on and went and gave Puck a hug

"Does this mean were going to live together?" Maddie asked

"I don't know what do you think Quinn?" Puck asked turning to Quinn

Quinn sighed then shoock her head

"No, where not going to live together. Me and you are going back to Canada and Puck and Beth are staying here" Quinn said

"Wait, whart do you mean?" Puck asked confused

"Puck, I have a job, Maddie has her friends our life is in Canada" Quinn said

"You can't just tell me that Maddies my kid then run off with her" Puck replied. By this point Beth and Finn had walked in

"Congrats, man. You have another kid" Finn said delighted for his best friend

"Go away Hudson" Puck said to Finn

Finn looked at Rachel and raised his eyebrows. Rachel ignored him

"Look Puck I don't want to fight. I have made up my mind and you cant stop me" Quinn said before turning around and walking staight out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Pucks the dad. Haha I bet my best friend Mini Brittany didn't see that one coming lol. Ok I hoped you enjoyed the next one will be up asap Rememeber REVIEW :)<strong>


End file.
